Life Can Change
by Hal Adires
Summary: hallowe'en masa lalu Naruto sangat ironi. berkat dari sisi lain dirinya, Naruto membuat hallowe'en diusia ke 16 tahunnya sangat menyenangkan namun sangat menyeramkan bagi orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Can Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Life Can Change © SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Rated : M for save**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, crime (maybe), romance, tragedy**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, boys love, sedikit adegan kekerasan, etc.**

 **Note : hai minna, saya masih newbe dan ini fict sasunaru pertama saya, mohon bantuannya ya.**

 **This story dedicated for**

 **Event NightSun Hallowe'en**

 **Don't like don't read**

Suasana alam di musim gugur memang mempesona. Angin yang berhembus terasa sangat menyejukkan bagi yang merasakannya saat itu. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang sudah berserakan atau hanya sekedar membuang daun jatuh dan menyentuh tanah. Daun-daun yang sudah tahu akan tugasnya saling berlomba untuk menyentuh tanah. Mana daun yang terlambat dihijau, daun yang mulai menguning, bahkan juga daun yang harus memerah kecoklatan, seakan benar-benar paham tugasnya di musin itu. Itulah pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh kelereng kembar yang senada batu saphire milik Naruto.

Siang itu Naruto tengah berjalan keliling desa, tepatnya berjalan menuju pasar dan akan mengunjungi ichiraku ramen. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati toko yang menjual topeng dengan berbagai bentuk wajah hewan. Wajah yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu tampak terpesona mendapati topeng berwajah rubah, dengan warna orange hitam. Seketika itu kekaguman Naruto sirna, secara tiba-tiba pemilik toko melemparinya dengan topeng rubah tersebut setelah mengetahui apa yang dipandangi Naruto saat itu. Pemilik toko itu mengusir, menghina, dan memaki Naruto agar ia segera pergi dari tokonya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa tokonya bisa terkena sial dampak dari bocah sialan, setidaknya itulah yang telah dipikirkan pemilik toko itu. Naruto terjatuh, tak ada yang ingin menolongnya. Penduduk disekitar itu hanya menonton kejadian itu bahkan juga ikut memaki Naruto.

" pergi kau bocah sialan" usir pemilik toko itu dengan kasar.

"apa salahnya? Aku kan hanya melihat-lihat saja" terang Naruto mendapati pengusiran tersebut.

"cih,,, kau melihat-lihat saja sudah membawa sial pada tokoku, dasar bocah pembawa sial" makinya dengan penuh rasa kebencian.

" apa yang salah dengan diriku, sehingga kalian begitu membenciku?" tanya Naruto gemetar menahan tangisnya.

"ck, semua yang ada pada mu itu salah, kau tahu, bahkan kau terlahirpun atas dasar kesalahan" maki pemilik toko tersebut, mengingat ibu Naruto yang jadi korban pelecehan para preman desa tersebut.

"..." Naruto diam dan memilih berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"ck, anak itu"

" dasar bocah pembawa sial"

" dasar kitsune"

" dasar pembawa masalah"

Cacian, hinaan silih berganti dilontarkan penduduk yang menonton kejadian itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari ada anak laki-laki berwajah tampan tengah menyaksikan kejadian tadi. " bocah yang menarik, kitsune heh" gumamnya lirih. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu sehingga menyebut Naruto dengan kata menarik. Itu bukan tipe bocah tampan itu, mengingat dia tak pernah tertarik pada apapun kecuali hal yang sangat diinginkannya. Setelah iu bocah tampan dengan mata onyx senada dengan langit malam itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ditempat lain Naruto telah berada di depan ichiraku ramen. Memang ke sanalah tujuan Naruto berjalan siang itu. Menatap takjub kedai tersebut sambil menggenggam erat topeng pemberian atau lebih tepatnya topeng yang di buang karena ia telah menatapnya. Sejenak Naruto berpikir, ada untungnya juga jika semua toko memberikan barang gratis hanya karena dia menatapnya. Hah itu berarti semua orang membencinya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ichiraku. Saat itu ichiraku tidak terlalu ramai.

Teuchi bersama anak perempuannya Ayame, tak pernah memperlakukan Naruto seperti penduduk yang lain. Mereka ramah terhadap Naruto, membuat Naruto nyaman berada di ichiraku setelah apartemenya pastinya. Naruto langsung memesan ramen ukuran junbo extra pedas pada teuchi, dan menunggu sebentar. Setelah menerima pesanannya Naruto langsung memakan ramen tersebut. Naruto menghabiskan ramen jumbo iu dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Setelah selesai Naruto membayar dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan keliling-keliling desa.

Tak terasa, setelah berjam-jam mengelilingi desa, warna langit telah berubah jingga menandakan sang surya mulai bersembunyi di balik singgahsananya dan menunggu untuk tugas hari esok. Tak membuang kesempatan, Naruto berlari menuju danau pinggir desa untuk melihat sunset yang sangat disukai Naruto. Membuang segala masalah yang diterimanya tadi siang, dari masalah di toko topeng, penyerbuan dari anak-anak dengan kerikil itu sangat menyakitkan. Mendapatkan luka lebam dipipi, pelipis, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya karena tak dapat menghindari kerikil karena pengeroyokan. Tapi untung saja, masih ada yang mau bersahabat dengannya, seperti paman teuchi dan Ayame nee-chan. Masih memandang sunset dengan wajah berbinar, tanpa sadar seorang mendekatinya. Bocah tampan kulit alabaster memandang sunset tanpa ekspresi disamping Naruto.

" kau menyukainya?" tanya bocah tampan itu pada Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sunset. Naruto yang mendengar suara sontak mengalihkan pandangannya, meolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dan mendapati bocah tampan yang seumuran dengannya. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia menatap kagum sosok bak pangeran, kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, pipi tirus dan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan style yang aneh err lebih mirip pantat ayam ' hah, tampan sekali' lirih Naruto dalam batin sambil memandangi bocah itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan wajah melongo.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu, kau tampak bodoh denagan wajah sepaerti itu dobe". Pernyataan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar, bocah disampingnya itu baru saja mengatainya bodoh dan dobe.

"apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya.

" ck, ternyata selain dobe kau juga tuli ya" seketika itu urat-urat saraf Naruto muncul di sudut keningnya. Warna merah semerah tomat menghiasi wajah tan manis yang dihiasi tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipinya. Tak dipungkiri aura hitam mengelilingi Naruto dengan wajah devilnya dipandanginya dengan garang orang yang barusan mengatainya. Bocah tampan itu tak mempedulikan aura kelam yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Dipandanginya Naruto yang dalam mode seperti itu tampak lebih manis dan imut. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang surya yang kian lama kian menghilang di ufuk barat.

Langit jingga itu perlahan menghilang. Langit berubah menjadi hitam menandakan saat itu sudah malam hanya menyisakan cahaya rambut dan cahaya yang senada dengan batu saphire yang dipancarkan oleh mata Naruto. Naruto yang tengah memandangi bocah disampingnya itu kepergok oleh mata hitam kelam itu. Onyx meet saphire, hitam bertemu biru lngit siang milik Naruto. Menyadari bocah rambut ala pantat ayam itu tengah menatap kedalam tepat ke iris biru Naruto, ia merasa kaku tak bisa menolak indahnya pesona langit malam mata tersebut.

 **Deg**

Jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan, lebih keras, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan yang ditujukan penduduk desa atau pun anak-anak kepadanya juga bukan tatapan teuchi ji-san dan ayame nee-chan. Melainkan tatapan kosong, kesepian namun tersirat tatapan lembut penuh cinta yang ditujukan kepadanya.

 **Deg**

Sekali lagi jantung Naruto meronta keluar seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Naruto masih menganggap itu adalah tatapan seorang teman. Apa yang diketahui oleh bocah berumur sembilan tahun ini tentang cinta. Hah tak ingin mengambil pusing tentang cinta, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelam tersebut.

Merasakan sinyal pertemanan yang diberikan oleh anak itu yang menurut Naruto usianya pasti tidak beda jauh dengannya, Naruto pun memberanikan diri menanyakan namanya setelah memperkenalkan drinya terlebih dahulu.

"hey, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu? Berucap memandangi lawan bicaranya sambil menyalurkan tangannya. Berharap disambut oleh tangan yang akan memberikan kehangatan, namun tak kunjung diterimanya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" dengan nada datar, wajah tanpa ekspresi nan dingin itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap bingung pada bocah yang diketahui namanya adalah Sasuke itu. Menarik kembali tanganya.

Tak ingin ambil pusing Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Bagaimana tidak, jarang sekali ada orang yang tahan berekatan dengannya. Yang ada mereka menghindari dan menghinanya. Untuk Sasuke pengecualian bahkan dia tadi telah mengatainya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke itu special. Entah special dalam arti apa Naruto tidak tahu pasalnya saat dia berdekatan dengan Sasuke dia mersakan sesuatu yang abnormal dirasakannya tepat bagian dadanya.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Naruto mulai mencoba memecahkan kesunyian. Dia tidak suka kesunyian meski hidupnya terasa kesepian.

" hmm, ano,,, etto Sasuke, apa kau mau berburu permen bersamaku dimalam halloween besok?" Naruto tampak ragu menanyakan itu pada sasuke. " Aku tidak bisa" Sasuke langsung menjawab tanpa ingin membuat Naruto menunggu dan berharap padanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia harus ikut orang tuanya keluar kota karena ada urusan bisnis. Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama, namun sasuke yakin suatu saat dia bisa bersama selamanya mengingat dia seorang uchiha jadi intuisinya akan selalu benar dan harus terjadi karena itu mutlak.

"tidak apa Sasuke aku mengerti, mana ada or,,,,"

"gomen bukan begitu maksudku" perkataan Naruto dipotong cepat oleh sasuke karena tidak ingin dianggap oleh Naruto bahwa dirinya tak ingin berteman dengannya.

" oh ya, hari sudah larut, aku mau pulang dulu , pamanku pasti sudah mencariku. Jaa ne Sasuke, mata aimashou" ucap naruto meninggalkan sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lima jarinya. Berharap kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar akan terjadi suatu saat.

"pasti" jawab sasuke lirih yang pasti Sasuke yakin suaranya terdengar samar oleh Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap punggung naruto yang mulai menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Sambil berlari Naruto tersenyum girang, dia tak salah dengar tadi meski samar tapi dia yakin itu benar. Naruto yakin sasuke benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya. " semoga saja" batin naruto.

#SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki#

Sesampai didepan apartemennya, naruto tidak langsung masuk, dia masih tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke dan akan menceritakannya pada pamannya.

" tadaima" ucap naruto perlahan memasuki apartemennya.

"okaire" jawab seseorang dalam apartemennya. Dia Umino Iruka, pemilik apartemen ini yang sebenarnya dan merangkap sebagai paman Naruto setelah bersedia menjaga Naruto 9 tahun. Naruto sudah menganggap iruka seperti ayah sendiri, bahkan Iruka bisa seperti seorang ibu dalam situasi tertentu seperti saat ini misalnya.

"hey darimana saja kau? pergi tak pamit pulang larut malam begini hah?"kau membuat ku khawatir saja" tanya Iruka pada Naruto khawatir. Benarkan sudah kuduga bahkan paman melebihi seorang ibu. Terbukti dari cara dia khawatir pada ku, ya dia sangat khawatir batin naruto.

"gomen paman, aku hanya berkeliling desa saja seharian ini, dan ku yakin paman tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya padaku" naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak pamit pada iruka tadi.

"hah ya sudah, segera mandi lalu kita makan bersama"

"ha'i" berucap langsung segera mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto segera keruang makan. Mereka makan dengat hikmat, tapi tidak terlalu karena Naruto tipe orang yang tak bisa diam. Acara makan malam mereka telah selesai dilanjutkan dengan Naruto yang mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi siang yang dialaminya, termasuk pertemuaanya dengan Sasuke. Iruka menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto saat menceritakan Sasuke. Iruka yakin Naruto menaruh harapan pada Sasuke. Iruka berharap Sasuke benar-benar menjadi teman yang di harapkan Naruto.

#SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki#

Malam ini malam halloween, malam yamg dinantikan Naruto bertahun-tahun. Naruto memang belum pernah merayakan malam halloween. Bukannya Naruto tak ingin melainkan Irukalah yang melarangnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto mengingat pandangan penduduk terhadap Naruto tidak baik. Untuk kali ini mengijinkannya sesekali tak apa bukan. Naruto kan juga butuh hiburan.

Naruto keluar dengan kostum rubahnya sesuai dengan topeng rubah yang ia dapat. Mengingt tak ada kostum menyeramkan yang ia punya jadi tak ada pilihan lain. "trick or treat" naruto bersorak seraya mengetuk pintu rumah yang ia datangi dengan senyum di balik topeng. Berharap mendapatkan permen namun nihil, penghuni rumah yang mendapati naruto yang mengunjunginya segera mengusir naruto.

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang-orang mengenalinya di balik topeng. Mungkin dari rambutnyalah penduduk dapat mengetahui kalau dialah di balik topeng. Rambut naruto yang blonde tidak menunjukkan keturunan orang jepang. Rambut pirang jabriknya itu dapat menyilaukan mata saat terkena sinar matahari, belum lagi kulitnya yang eksotis persis seperti orang amerika.

Setiap Naruto datang, bukan permen yang didapati, melainkan perlakuan kasar yang ia terima. "treak or treat" Naruto mendengar suara anak-anak seusianya yang tengah mendatangi rumah warga, lantas Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. "ini berbagilah. Selamat malam halloween" kata penghuni rumah dengan lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa geli. Amboi-amboi kalau dengan dia pasti mereka memasang wajah garang. Membuat Naruto muak, menyedihkan sungguh ironi bukan.

Naruto masih terus berusaha namun sia-sia, tetap saja perlakuan kasar dan jangan lupakan hinaannya yang membuat Naruto rasanya sakitnya tuh disini. Naruto ingin pulang, dia sudah malas untuk merayakan malam halloween itu.

"hei rubah, lebih baik kau plang saja, kau tidak akan mendapatkan permen" kata anak perempuan berambut merah. Dirinya memang ingin pulang tadinya, kalau saja bukan karena suara yang mengintrupsi perjalanannya dia tak akan berhenti batin Naruto bosan.

"apa kau mau sesuatu?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut biru muda. Pertanyaannya itu membuat semua teman-temannya menatap heran. "apa yang akan kau berikan sakon?" tanya anak perempuan yang bernama Tayuya itu. "ku pastikan sesuatu yang pantas diterimanya" sambung adik sakon mungkin, menurut Naruto.

"apa kalian akan berbagi permen dengan ku?" tanya Naruto antusias. "bukan hanya sekedar permen" jawab Sakon dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya. Teman-temannya pun ikut tersenyum licik. Selanjutnya aksi pembulian pun diterima Naruto saat itu. Naruto yang sendirian pun tak dapat menghindari pengeroyokan. Naruto hanya pasrah pada takdir yang diterimanya saat ini.

Naruto yang telah babak belur dengan luka memar dimana-mana tidak membuat mereka menghentikan aksi penyiksaan itu, hinaan pun ikut menghujani Naruto saat itu. Naruto tak hanya mendapatkan luka fisik, namun mentalnya juga. Setelah merasa puas Sakon Cs pun meninggalkan Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya agar tetap tegak, memaksakan diri untuk bejalan, merasakan kepalanya agak berat, perasaan sakit meradang di seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, mata Naruto pun mulai sayu dan akhirnya Naruto limbung dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Tak ada yang mengetahui Naruto pingsan. Hanya bulan dan bintang yang yang menatap prihatin sosok Naruto yang terkapar.

Angin malam terasa dingin menusuk tubuh lemah Naruto, membelai halusnya surai pirang Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Mengamati apa yang terjadi dan mendapati dirinya yang terkapar di tanah. Berdiri perlahan walau terasa sakit, Naruto menyeret langkahnya tertatih-tatih menuju taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya pingsan tadi.

Memilih bangku taman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Naruto berfikir, dia tak boleh lemah seperti ini terus-menerus. Orang lemah tak pernah berada di garis depan tertinggal jauh di belakang. Dia harus bisa membela dirinya. Bagaimanapun dia harus kuat agar tidak diremehkan lagi oleh orang-orang yang menganggapnya lemah. Memikirkan harus seperti apa dan bagaimana kelak, lantas membuat kepala Naruto semakin sakit.

"agh..." erangan kesakitan pun keluar dari mulut Naruto. Menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya berharap dapat menghentikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebelah matanya kini berubah warna. Iris yang biasanya bewarna seindah batu saphire itu kini menjadi merah menyala senada batu rubi. Tatapannya pun tampak berbeda tersirat kebencian di mata merahnya itu.

"Aghhh,,,," Naruto menarik surai pirangnya dengan kasar. Dia tampak seperti orang frustasi berat. Perlahan didongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Malam halloween tersebut tampak berbeda, saat itu tengah bulan purnama. Namun kali ini cahaya bulannya tidak seperti biasa. Cahayanya memerah, semerah darah, persis seperti sebelah mata Naruto saat itu. Naruto menatap kearah bulan, dan kini iris Naruto yang cemerlang seindah langit musim panas itu mulai kehilangan keindahannya tergantikan oleh iris merah senada batu rubi. Garis halus bak kumis kucing di wajahnya itu tampak semakin jelas dan kasar. Wajahnya berubah garang penuh emosi dan kebencian.

" **Kalian akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini suatu saat nanti, kupastikan itu akan terjadi** "

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya, bangkit dan berusaha berjalan pulang, namun perasaan sakit dan aneh pada dirinya tak bisa tertahankan.

"Agh,,, aku ti- dak akan melakukan hal i-tu brengsek" Naruto berteriak mengupat, tapi entah pada siapa dia tujukan. Di sekitar tempat itu tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Naruto mengatakan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri, sosok yang ada pada dirinya yang telah menguasainya.

" **Ck, kau berisik, tenang saja, biar ini menjadi urusanku** "-

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan membuatku malu"

" **Bukannya kau sudah begitu memalukan di depan mereka** "

"Tapi-"

" **Sudah kubilang, kau tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti permainanku saja, dan aku akan membuat mereka menanggung semua akibatnya, dan kau akan puas menyaksikan itu** "-

Saat itu Naruto seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Naruto kembali menyeret langkahnya menuju rumah. Dia merasa lelah, berbicara sendiri terasa seperti sedang bekerja keras.

Waktu yang ditempuh Naruto pulang lebih lama tiga kali lipat dari waktu saat di pergi. Dia sampai di depan apartemennya dan langsung mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki Iruka yang mendekati pintu, memutar kunci dan membukanya.

'cklek' suara deritan pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok pria yang berusia sekitar 23 tahunan dengan garis luka melintang di hidungnya .

"tadaima" ucap Naruto lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan bagi Iruka.

"astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

TBC

a/n: sedikit grogi untuk mempublish ini. Sebenarnya saya kurang pandai mengarang, tapi karena niat hati ingin sekali memeriahkan event nightsun hallowe'en by onyxsapphire'z, dengan keberanian yang besar dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi saya mempublish ini. Maaf ceritanya kurang memuaskan, terlalu mainstream, tapi ini murni ide muncul dari diri saya sendiri.

Gomen ne minna di chap ini sasunaru munculnya kurang banyak.

Untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya ini yang jauh dari kata baik, saya berharap reader sekalian mau memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk kemajuan cerita saya selanjutnya.

Mohon riviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu yang ditempuh Naruto pulang lebih lama tiga kali lipat dari waktu saat dia pergi. Dia sampai di depan apartemennya dan langsung mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki Iruka yang mendekati pintu, memutar kunci dan membukanya.

'cklek' suara deritan pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok pria yang berusia sekitar 23 tahunan dengan garis luka melintang di hidungnya .

"tadaima" ucap Naruto lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan bagi Iruka.

"astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

 **Life Can Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Life Can Change © SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Rated : M for save**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, crime (maybe), romance, tragedy**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, boys love, sedikit adegan kekerasan, and little blood etc.**

 **Note : hai minna, saya masih newbe dan ini fict sasunaru pertama saya, mohon bantuannya ya.**

 **This story dedicated for**

 **Event NightSun Hallowe'en**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Chapter 2**

# 7 tahun kemudian #

Saat ini cahaya matahari begitu menyengat kulit. Orang-orang enggan beraktifitas di luar rumah. Lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah dalam ruangan berAC, atau hanya sekedar merendam kaki di pinggir kolam. Sebenarnya ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, namun hawa musim panas masih terasa.

Cahaya matahari masuk tanpa penghalang ke dalam kamar yang bewarna kuning. Menyilaukan mata memang, tapi tampaknya tak mampu mengusik kesibukan pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berkemas. Bukan tidak ada alasan Naruto melakukan itu semua. Naruto yang baru dua bulan ini duduk di kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen ini terpaksa pindah. Dikarenakan pamannya Iruka dipindah tugaskan dinas keluar kota. Iruka seorang guru di SMA tempat Naruto bersekolah. Meskipun berada disatu sekolah yang sama, tetap saja Iruka tidak bisa menjaga Naruto sepenuhnya. Naruto juga tidak ingin Iruka memperhatikannya secara berlebihan. Bagaimana pun Iruka tetap mencemaskan Naruto, mengingat Naruto tidak memiliki teman di sekolah. Hey, bukan Naruto yang tak ingin berteman, merekalah sebaliknya. Naruto bosan untuk berusaha berteman, mengingat itu bukan sifatnya, hanya saja Naruto tidak menemukan teman yang cocok untuknya. Lagi pula Naruto juga tidak tertarik dengan teman wanita sekelasnya maupun di sekolahnya.

Kamar itu terasa panas. Saat itu Naruto hanya memakai tank top dan boxer saja, tak mampu menghilangkan hawa panas tersebut. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Keringat yang sebesar biji jagung itu jatuh bagaikan rintik hujan. Membuat aliran sungai kecil di pelipis dan mengalir hingga ceruk leher Naruto.

Naruto tidak keberatan dengan kepindahannya ini. Naruto tahu SMA mana dia akan bersekolah selanjutnya karena disanalah Iruka akan mengajar. Dan yang paling penting disanalah Naruto akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Darimana Naruto bisa tahu kalau Sasuke bersekolah di tempatnya berserkolah? Hah, katakan saja kalau itu intuisi seorang pujaan hati.

Naruto memang tertarik pada Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama. Pandangan pertama itu memang berkesan. Sampai membuat orientasi seksualnya berbelok. Semenjak saat itu, Naruto tak tertarik dengan yang namanya wanita. Bahkan diumurnya yang memasuki 16 tahun itu tidak pernah sekalipun dia berpacaran. Tak seperti teman-temannya yang gonta-ganti pasangan seperti gonta-ganti baju saja.

Darimana Naruto tahu semua itu? Mengingat Naruto itu anti sosial, ya kecuali pada orang yang sudah akrab dengannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang seratus persen bodoh, bahkan sebaliknya. Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang memiliki talenta yang luar biasa dibidang akademik dan non akademik. Bahkan dia itu seorang hacker handal di Konoha. Naruto bekerja sebagai hacker melalui situs internet yang tertutup, yang pastinya dengan harga yang sesuai yang diterimanya. Banyak orang yang menggunakan jasanya. Kyubi si hacker handal yang tak pernah tahu rupa dan wujudnya. Terkadang Naruto tertawa melihat orang-orang desa yang memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Namun disisi lain memperlakukannya seperti selayaknya emas dipinggir jalan yang harus dijaga hati-hati biar tak diambil musuh. Naruto tak ambil pusing itu semua, baginya hidupnya aman dan nyaman sudah cukup.

Begitulah Naruto bisa tahu Sasukenya berada, dimana sekolahnya, dan dikeluarga yang seperti apa dia tinggal. Dengan gampangnya Naruto keluar masuk sekolahnya Sasuke lewat website yang dia hack guna mencari informasi tentang sang pujaan hati itu. Berkat masa lalu Naruto yang kelam itu, Naruto tumbuh menjadi hebat, kuat, jenius dan yang pastinya tambah tampan tapi terkesan manis. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap saja ceroboh.

Menyeka keringat yang ada di pelipisnya, sembari mengangkat kardus barangnya ketumpukan agar telihat rapi. " Hah,,, ini yang terakhir" 'puk' berucap seraya meletakkan kardus terakhir di tumpukan. Menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan dan boxernya guna menyingkirkan debu yang masih melekat.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Angin sepoi-sepoi sore pun terasa menyejukkan kulit. Menatap langit yang mulai bewarna merah kejinggaan, Naruto memilih menutup jendela kamarnya. Melangkah keluar menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan handuk sebatas lutut. Dada bidang yang diperlihatkan terkesan sexy. Rambut pirangnya yang basah masih menitikkan air membuat Naruto semakin tampan. Dengan aroma citrus diseluruh tubuh dari aroma sabun yang digunakannya. Naruto segera menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian, karena tak ingin membuat Iruka menunggu. Pamannya memang sudah ada di ruang itu sejak tadi mempersiapkan makan malam mereka.

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Naruto membuka percakapan menghilangkan kesunyian saat itu.

"Paman" panggil Naruto pelan. Iruka menghentikan makannya, menatap Naruto menunggu sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya.

"Di Tokyo, kita akan menginap dimana paman?"

"Oh itu, kita akan tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana tak jauh dari tempatmu sekolah. Apa barangmu sudah siap kau kemas?"

"emm,,,,," menganggukkan kepalanya "hanya beberapa barang yang memang besok pagi aku kemas".

"Baiklah, istirahatlah, besok kita akan berangkat pagi".

"Ha'i, oyasuminasai paman". Berucap seraya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar Naruto tidak langsung tidur. Dia mulai melaksanakan profesinya. Malam ini sepertinya Naruto mendapat tawaran bagus dari kliennya. Perusahan terbesar, ternama dan nomor satu se kota Tokya memilih Naruto untuk mengawasi perusahan kliennya yang mencurigakan menurut sipemilik perusahan.

Tut, tut, tut, suara keyboad ditekan cepat silih berganti memenuhi rungan kamarnya Naruto saat itu. "Ok, selesai, arigatou gozaimasu, silahakan gunakan jasa kami kembali." Berucap sambil mengetikan apa yang iya sebutkan barusan.

Duduk menyender di bangku sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Menguap berulang kali kemudian memilih mematikan laptopnya. Berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Naruto telah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

 **#SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki#**

Dirumah bak istana itu, yang di depan halamannya terdapat tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan Uchiha's Family itu, sudah terlihat sepi. Mungkin para penghuni rumah yang telah beristirahat. Lampu-lampu ruangan sudah padam semua. Hanya satu ruangan yang masih terlihat terang, diperkirakan itu ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga.

Diruang kerja kepala keluarga a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku tampak adanya pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung. Fugaku yang sedang membahas masalah perusahan dengan putra sulungnya, yang juga menjabat diperusahan itu sebagai meneger tak mengerti harus berekspresi seperti apa. Uchiha itu dikenal dengan keluarga muka tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun di dalam wajah datar itu tersimpan seribu ekpresi yang tersirat namun tak pernah terlihat adanya sesuatu dari wajah mereka. Terkecuali sang Nyonya rumah mungkin, Uchiha Mikoto orang yang ramah meskipun juga menyandang nama Uchiha namun dia masih memiliki ekspresi walaupun sedikit.

Fugaku bingung, dia harus bergembira atau kecewa saat itu juga. Pasalnya dia mengetahui kebenaran yang mampu menyelamatkan perusahannya besok. Namun juga disaat bersamaan dia mengetahui kelicikan sang klien.

"Tou-san, bagaimana?"tanya putra sulung Fugaku. Rambut raven panjang yang diikat diujung itu menatap Fugaku penuh kepastian.

"Sepertinya dugaan kita benar. Tou-san telah manyewa hacker handal untuk masalah ini. Dan dari hasilnya,mereka benar-benar melakukannya.". fugaku menghembuskan nafasnya, pasalnya itu kalimat terpanjang yang dikeluarkan saat itu. Putra sulung a.k.a. Uchiha itachi itu terkejut. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam, namun tak menampakkan ekspresi pada wajah yang memiliki garis seperti tanda keriput itu.

"Apa hacker itu benar terpercaya tou-san?" pertanyaan Itachi ingin memastikan kerja si hacker tersebut. Ayahnya yang baru pertama kali menyewa hacker itu bisa langsung percaya begitu saja.

"Ya sangat handal. Sahabat Tou-san yang menggunakan jasanya berulang kali mengaku mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan."

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu membuktikan, apa benar manusia ular licik itu berkhianat. Sekaligus memastikan kebenaran tentang hacker tersebut. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Itachi halus dan dibalas dengan 'hn' khas uchiha oleh Fugaku

Itachi yang baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kursinya menghentikan langkahnya menoleh pada sang ayah dengan tatapan tak dimengerti.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa hacker handal yang ayah sewa itu?"

"Kyubi no Kitsune dari Konoha" menjawab dengan cepat ingin memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah memilih orang.

"Terima kasih, selamat malam" melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda dan meninggalkan Fugaku di ruang kerjanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tak sengaja pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi itu mendengar kalimat terakhir sang ayah saat melewati ruangan tersebut. Sasuke a.k.a putra bungsu Fugaku yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan saat kembali mengambil air minum dari dapur. Tak ingin dianggap menguping, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang berukuran king size miliknya, meminum segelas air yang dibawanya sampai habis. Meletakkan kembali gelas keatas nakas yang ada disamping ranjangnya itu. Memilih membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk itu untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Kesibukan hari-harinya disekolah sangat melelahkan. Begitulah tugasnya selaku ketua osis di Tokyo Hight School.

Tadi dia mendapat laporan dari kesiswaan sekolah bahwa ada siswa baru pindahan dari Konoha. Lantas informasi tentang siswa tersebut telah terlebih dahulu diketahui oleh Sasuke dari siswa yang lainnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Sasuke membayangkan pertemuannya dengan bocah pirang manis itu. Senyum tulus terpatri diwajahnya "Kitsune huh, kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya berharap memimpikan rubah manisnya itu. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke tertidur dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

 **# SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki #**

Hari minggu hari untuk Naruto bersantai puas di atas ranjangnya. Bergelung dengan selimut rubahnya dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya di pagi musim gugur itu. Namun keinginan Naruto tersebut digagalkan oleh rencana keberangkatannya pagi ini.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto bangunlah. Kita akan berangkat pagi ini jadi cepatlah bangun." Suara Iruka terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto saat membangunkannya. Meregangkan otot-otonya, mengucek matanya sambil menguap. Perlahan duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur. "Ya aku bangun." Jawab Naruto menghentikan aktivitas Iruka yang masih mengetuk-ngetuk

"Segera bereskan dirimu Naruto, paman tunggu di ruang makan." Perintah Iruka seraya meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Huh" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Pamannya bisa secerewet itu jika membangunkan dirinya. Melihat kearah jendela, bangkit dan berjalan membuka gorden jendelanya. Ini terlalu pagi dari biasanya dia bangun di hari minggu. Lihatlah, bahkan matahari saja belum terbit. "Tidur beberapa menit lagi tak masalah bukan?" berjalan kembali menuju kasurnya sambil tersenyum. Berbaring kembali dan menarik selimut rubahnya hingga menutupinya sebatas dagu. "Naruto,,, jangan tidur kembali. Bangunlah kita harus cepat" teriak Iruka dari dapur mengetahui rencana Naruto kali ini.

Baru saja Naruto ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba matanya langsung terbelalak mendengar Iruka berteriak dari dapur. "Astaga bagaimana paman bisa tahu rencanaku ini?". Rencana Naruto untuk bersantai minggu ini benar-benar gagal. Bangkit kembali dari baringnya,Naruto segera mengemas barang-barang yang harus dikemasnya pagi itu. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membesihkan dirinya setelah selesai dia kembali ke kamarnya. Memilih kemeja putih panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Naruto menatab copyan dirinya di dalam cermin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Perfect" gumamnya.

Uchiha family

Minggu pagi di kediaman Uchiha sangat tenang. Kepala keluarga yang membaca berita terkini di koran, sedang menyesap teh hijau di ruang tengah.

'hyak, hyak, hyak..." Sasuke yang tengah berlatih karate bersama kakanya Itachi tampak begitu serius. Berusaha mengalahkan sang kakak dengan melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada kakaknya itu secara beruntun. Meskipun Itachi terkena beberapa serangan dari Sasuke, dia masih bisa mengelak dan membalasnya.  
"Kurasa latihan kali ini cukup" ucap Itachi mengakhiri latihan mereka.  
"Hn"  
"Kau sudah semakin kuat Sasuke" puji Itachi dengan kemampuan Sasuke saat itu.  
"Aku tahu" balas Sasuke datar.  
"Ck, kau menyebalkan autoto, sekali-sekali kau harus berekspresi Suke. Lihat wajahmu, sudah semakin dingin dan datar saja, hahahaha." Ucap Itachi sambil tertawa. Itachi jika bersama Sasuke dia bisa sangat begitu OOC. Lihat saja ketawanya bahkan tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Urusai baka aniki." Sambung Sasuke meninggalkan taman belakang menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Itachi yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya tertawa menatapi punggung Sasuke. Meninggalkan area latihan mereka, Itachi lantasmenghampiri ibunya yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou kaa-san" sapa Itachi . "Ohayou Itachi. Sasuke? Kenapa lagi dengannya?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat sasuke berjalan dengan emosi menuju kamarya.

"Aku hanya menggodanya."

"Berhenti menggodanya Itachinya, kau kan tahu dia itu seperti apa? Dan kau,,,," tunjuk Mikoto dengan mengarahkan spatula pada Itachi "pergilah mandi, badanmu dipenuhi dengan keringat"sambung Mikoto memerintahkan Itachi untuk segera mandi.

"Ya aku mengerti. Akan aku usahakan lain kali, ,,," menjeda kalimatnya sebentar berjalan menuju tangga "jika aku mau" sambungnya lirih, namun masih di dengar Mikoto. Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap anak-anaknya.

 **# SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki #**

Naruto dan Iruka tengah bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat. Menaruh barang-barang mereka ke bagasi mobil yang telah di sewanya di bantu sopir mobil tersebut. Naruto dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal kedepan mukanya. "yosh kita berangkat" ucapnya memasuki mobil dan diikuti oleh Iruka. Mobil mereka mulai bergerak meninggalkan apartemen lama mereka.

Perjalanan mereka tidak berjalan begitu mulus. Mereka sampai jauh dari waktu yang semestinya. Biasanya, jauhnya perjalanan Konoha ke Tokyo membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam jam. Perjalanan kali ini membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Saat itu jalan lintas Konoha Tokyo sedang mengalami perbaikan jalan di tiga titik. Disetiap titik itulah terjadi kemacetan panjang. Dan sampailah Naruto sekarang di apartemen baru mereka pukul delapan malam.

Setelah Iruka mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang sopir setelah membayar ongkosnya, Iruka memilih memperhatikan Naruto yang masih kesal karena perjalanannya sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, lagian kita sudah sampai. Cepat angkat barang-barang mu ke dalam." Iruka yang telah berjalan mendahului meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap jalanan kosong itu.

"Naruto, ayo masuk, jangan lupa barang-barang mu." Naruto memasuki partemen baru mereka dengan membawa barang-barangnya. Menuju kamarnya yang telah ditunjuk Iruka sebagai kamarnya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan badanya ke atas kasur itu. Naruto merasa tidak perlu membersihkan kamar baruya, karena kamarnya itu seperti baru saja di bersihkan. Siapa? Entahlah, mumgkin pemilik apartemen ini yang melakukannya.

Naruto memilih membersihkan tubuhnya, dan segera tidur. Tertidur pulas dan melupakan jatah perutnya yang harus diisi. Iruka yang ingin mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam bersama, terpaksa membiarkan Naruto tidur pulas, tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkannya.

"Oyasumi Naruto".

 **# SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki #**

Hari ini hari senin, hari pertama Naruto memulai pelajarannya di Tokyo Hight School. Naruto pergi pagi-pagi agar bisa menikmati pemandangan pagi di kota Tokyo. Menuju SMA Tokyo dengan rute jalan yang hanya disebutkan pamannya tanpa ada peta akurat membuat Naruto cukup kesulitan mencarinya. Naruto telah sampai di gerbang SMA, menatap kagum gedung sekolah yang ada di depannya. Sungguh sekolah yang cukup besar, dengan tiga gedung yang masing-masing memiliki empat lantai. Gedung tersebut berbentuk leter U dengan fasilitas yang lengkap.

Sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menemukan ruang kepala sekolah menjadi tujuan utama saat itu. Menyusuri koridor-koridor gedung tersebut berharap menemukan ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto justru tersesat. Mendapati pandangan semua siswa padanya dengan tatapan aneh dan heran, Naruto segera memeriksa dirinya. Mencari kesalahan yang mungkin dapat menghentikan pandangan mereka.

Tak jauh darinya, Naruto menemukan gadis beranbut pirang pucat yang diikat pony tail tengah memandangnya heran. Naruto mendekati gadis tersebut agar dia bisa menemukan ruang kepala sekolah secepatnya.

"Em,,, permisi, saya murid baru di sini bisa tunjukkan dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Naruto lembut agar memberikan kesan sopan dipertama pertemuannya dengan gadis itu.

"Oh mari lewat sini!" ajak Ino gadis yang ditemui Naruto itu. Ino membawa Naruto menuju ke gedung tiga. 'Apa dia orang Amerika ya?' batin Ino melirik Naruto yang tengah berjalan disampingnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maaf, anda ini pindahan dari sekolah mana, emmm,,,,," Ino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dia bingung harus memanggil dengan sebutan apa pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja saya Naruto" paham dengan maksud si gadis, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Saya Ymanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino" ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya berada di kelas Dua A di lantai dua diujung gedung dua." Ucap Ino menunjuk kelasnya dari bawah lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok tok tok

Ino membuka dan memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah mendapati izin dari dalam.

"Maaf sensei, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan sensei" ucap Ino memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya itu.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk" perintah Stunade sang kepala sekolah.

"baik sensei, saya permisi dulu" membungkuk hormat Ino meninggalkan ruangan dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menunggunya di luar.  
"Yo Naruto, kepala sekolah menyuruhmu masuk. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

"Jaa ne Naruto" Ino berlari meninggalkan Naruto ingin segera sampai ke kelasnya dan memberitahukan berita ini pada sahabatnya.

"Sakuraaaaaa" teriak Ino memasuki kelas. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya yang telah menghentikan keributan kelas saat itu.

"Ada apa Ino pig, kau membuat telingaku tuli di pagi hari" tukas Sakura kesal dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya itu. "Kau tahu pinky?" Sakura menggeleng "di sekolah kita ini kedatangan murid baru, kurasa dia bukan orang asli jepang" jelas Ino memberikan informasi terbarunya pada Sakura sahabat gulalinya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Sakura. "hahahahaha aku hanya menebak saja kar- Aw.."ringis Ino mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura. "hei kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Ino yang mendapati benjolan di kepalanya. "Apa-apaan dengan katamu yang hanya menebak saja hah?"tanya Sakura. "Habis orang itu memiliki rambut yang cerah seperti orang Amerika kukira" jelas Ino meyakinkan Sakura dengan perkiraannya itu. "Kulitnya yang eksotis, dengan goresan halus di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat manis bahkan lebih manis darimu Sakura" jelas Ino dengan imajinasinya yang liar membayangkan Naruto saat itu. "Dan dia itu laki-laki Sakura, keren bukan." Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Ino tak percaya.

Pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh pemuda berambut emo. Senyum tipis terlukis diwajah putihnya yang tak terbaca oleh siapa pun diwajah datarnya saat itu. Saat itu, bel pelajaran sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kelas Dua A yang satu-satunya kelas yang masih ribut, dikarenakan guru yang mengajar jam itu belum masuk karena memang kebiasaannya.

"Ohayou minna, baiklah kita sambung materi kita kemarin" ucap guru yang bernametag Hatake Kakashi yang saat itu menghentikan keributan siswa. Tak ingin menjelaskan hal yang sama akan kedatangannya yangterlambat karena dia yakin siswanya sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Pelajaran pun dimulai, siswa tenang dan tertib mengikutinya.

Saat ini Naruto diajak berkeliling oleh Shizune sensei selaku asisten kepala sekolah. Menunjukkan loker miliknya memberikan baju seragam khas SMA Tokyo dan mengantarnya ke kelasnya.

Tok tok tok, "Permisi Kakashi sensei, bisa bicara sebentar di luar?"

"Ya baiklah" menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnya. Siswa-siswa menatap heran kedua guru itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Kakashi sensei" pamit Shizune meninggalkan Naruto bersama Kakashi.

"Ehm ehm" Kakashi menyadarkan semua siswa dari keheranannya karena Kakashi saat itu tidak masuk sendir melainkan bersama Naruto.

"Minna, kita kedatangan siswa baru," jelas Kakashi selaku wali kelas Dua A iru. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-san!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, hajimemashite, watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu. Konoha kara kimashite, douzou yoroshiku onigaishimasu" Naruto membungkukkan dirinya 90 derajat setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah manisnya.

"Sakura" ino menyikut Sakura yang kebetulan sebangku dengannya. "Ehm, sepertinya dugaan ku salah". Sakura melihat kearah Ino heran "Tentang?" "Dia bukan orang asli Jepang, ternyata dia sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang".

"Naruto, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang disana" tunjuk Kakashi pada bangku disamping Sasuke yang kebetulan kosong. Naruto menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum, berjalan mendekati bangku kosong tersebut dengan hati senang, karena bisa sebangku dengan Ice Prince di sekolah itu.

Naruto saat itu menjadi pusat perhatian siswa dan siswi. Siswi-siswi yang tertarik padanya tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto. Sebagian siswa yang sedang berimajiner liar berharap Naruto nantinya menjadi uke mereka.

Mendudukkan dirinya disamping kursinya sasuke, mengeluarkan buku untuk memulai pelajaran. "Kau tak banyak berubah ya Sasuke, selain semakin tambah tampan dan menyebalkan, kau tetap pria yang dingin." Naruto berucap sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis. Tersenyum tulus, Naruto melihat Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran yang baru di mulai. Kini gantian Sasuke yang melirik dan tersenyum, menatap wajah Naruto yang manis yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

Skip time

Kringggggggg... Bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar menuju kanti, perpustakaan dan taman belakang. Naruto saat itu tengah dikerubungi oleh teman-teman barunya yang ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengannya. Sebelum memperkenalkan diri mereka pun Naruto telah mengetahui siapa mereka, tapi karena tak ingin menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya, terpaksa Naruto harus mendengarkan celotehan mereka yang sangat membosan. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap tersenyum.

"Permisi" Sasuke yang dari tadi terpojokkan karena teman-temannya itu merasa jengah. Pasalnya dia tak bisa keluar dari bangkunya. "Hahaha baiklah" berdiri dari bangkunya dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat. Teman-teman Naruto tak heran dengan sikapnya Sasuke barusan, makanya Sasuke dijuluki si ice prince.

"Saya permisi dulu, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Naruto meninggalkan mereka kemudian Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke. Mengikutinya hingga sampai diatap sekolah. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang yang duduk di bangku, dan dirinya ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke menatap langit dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Kesunyian melanda mereka saat itu.

Other side

"Shika, Naruto itu manis ya,,,," ucap Kiba yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Shikamaru. "bahkan dia lebih manis dari Sakura yang termanis di kelas" sambungnya. "Kau yang termanis Puppy" goda Shikamaru. Wajah Kiba seketika merona. Menyikut Shikamaru kemudian meninggalkannya. "Jangan menggodaku Shika" ucap Kiba setengah berlari. "Mendokusai".

Saat itu percakapan Shika Kiba didengar oleh Sakon dan ketiga temannya. Sakon juga bersekolah disana karena sekolah itu memang terfavorit diseluruh Jepang begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Naruto tentu saja mengetahui akan hal itu, hanya saja dia tak ingin mencari tahu, dan membiarkan mereka yang mencarinya. Musuh pantang dicari kalau datang pantang dihelakkan. Begitulah pepatah yang jadi semangatnya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan. Meskipun dia ingin dia menunggu kekacauan itu yang menghampirinya hingga dia tidak terlihat bersalah jika situasi itu terjadi.

"Naruto? Nama itu sepertinya,,"

"Ya benar, bocah rubah dari Konoha" ucap Sakon menyambung dugaan Tayuya.

"Dia ada disini?" ukon tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar dari saudaranya itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan punya korban baru yang lebih menarik nih" ucap Jirobo senang.

"Dia akan menjadi korban favorit kita nantinya" lanjut sakon dengan senyum evil diwajahnya.

Tak suka dengan kesunyian Naruto memecahkan keheningan saat itu.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu. Kau mengingatku bukan. Ini memang aneh, dipertemuan kita yang kedua, aku telah bisa menyukaimu. Ini memang gila, mungkin sekarang aku jadi abnormal. Kau pasti akan menganggapku gila, karena telah memiliki perasaan yang salah. Aku lega mengungkapkannya padamu, aku merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang. Perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah, karena sekali aku memilih selamanya akan menjadi pilihanku termasuk cinta dan jalan hidup yang aku pilih. Sekali aku mencintaimu selamanya akan begitu."

Kringgggggg,,,,,,,

Bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat telah usai. Koridor kelas sangat ramai saat itu, dipenuh siswa-siswa yang ingin memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja Naruto mendengarnya. Mengakhiri pembicaraan yang terkesan monolog itu, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"hahaha aku harus kembali ke kelas. Maaf telah mengganggu jam istirahatmu" tertawa kikuk, Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal berharap dapat mengembalikan suasana. "Jaa-n,,, melangkahkan kakinya namun terhenti. Prkataannyaa tak terselesaikan karena tangannya ditahan ole Sasuke. Naruto terpaksa kembali menghadap sasuke ingin menemukan tujuan tangannya diatahan.

"Aku juga" Sasuke berucap sedatar mungkin menahan gejolak di dadanya setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang sama selama ini dirasakan olehnya. Sasuke merasa kali ini dia sedikit kesusahan menahan ekspresinya. Sepertinya dinding ice ekspresi Sasuke mulai retak saat dia berdekatan dengan kitsunenya ini.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sasuke bingung. Naruto memang cerdas namun dia tidak pernah menampakkan kecerdasannya secara terang-terangan di depan public, kecuali di bidang olah raga. Naruto tidak ingin orang-orang berteman dengannya hanya karena kecerdasannya saja. Naruto lebih memilih cerdas dibalik layar saja. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Naruto tidak dapat mencerna ucapan sasuke.

Naruto berdiri menghadap sasuke menatap onyx kelam Sasuke agar menemukan maksud dari kalimatnya. Onyx meet sapphire.

Deg

Mata itu. Tatapan itu dia pernah melihatnya. Merasa de javu Naruto seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan pesona langit malam yang dipancarkan Sasuke. Tak pernah bisa menghindari pesona itu. Tatapan kesepian namun tersirat kasih sayang dan cinta. Mengingatkan Naruto pada pertemuan pertama yang romantis menurutnya itu.

Deg

Memegangi dadanya, mersakan jantungnya seakan berdetak kembali setelah sekian lama tak merasakan detakan yang sepeti ini. Sama seperti detakan saat pertemuan pertama mereka namun kali ini lebih kuat seperti genderang mau perang. Jantung Naruto berfungsi kemabali setelah sekian lama mati rasa.

Naruto tersenyum mulai paham dengan kalimat Sasuke. 'Dia merasakannya' batin Naruto juga ikutan tersenyum. Perlahan mendekati sasuke yang tengah menatap intens dirinya. Naruto yang memang lebih pendek dari sasuke yang hanya sebatas dagu itu berusaha berjinjit menyamakan tingginya. 'Cup' mencium pipi tirus milik Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Senyum bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto saat itu. Membalikkan badannya menatap si raven "Jaa-ne Suke" tersenyum melambaikan tangannya.

Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, mengusap pipi ditempat Naruto menciumnya barusan. Tak ada selama ini yang berani menyentuhnya namun sirubah itu telah lancang sekali. Tapi kenapa dirinya tak menolak semua itu terjadi. "Kau akan menerima balasannya Dobe" berucap sedatar mungkin namun tak dipungkiri senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum tulus nan terkesan evil pun terpampang saat itu.

Kembali kekelas, saat itu proses belajar mengajar berjalan tenang. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Bel pulang pun berbunyi menghentikan aktivitas tersebut. Semua siswa telah meninggalkan kelas menyisakan dua insan yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Membuka dan menutup mulutnya seolah-olah ada hal yang ingin disampaikan, namun tak kunjung keluar dari bibir plum milik Naruto saat itu. Sasuke yang telah beranjak dari bangkunya meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke yang baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Naruto terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena Naruto memnggilnya.

"Sasuke" memberanikan diri mamanggil nama sang pujaan hati setelah sekian lama membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Yang dipanggil tak bergeming hanya diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan dari perkataan pemuda manis tersebut.

"Gomen,,, aku tak ber-,,,," menghentikan perkataannya setelah mendapati Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan mendekatinya hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat. Naruto semakin gugup.

"Aa aku tak bermaksud begitu. Tadi itu aku hilang kendali. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menciummu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk melakukan itu. Gomennnasai Suke" Naruto takut sasuke akan marah.

"Hn" satu kata itu yang lolos keluar dari mulut Sasuke setelah mendengar pengakuan panjang Naruto. "Ck, kau menyebalkan teme" kesal mendapati jawaban yang ambigu dari pria didepannya itu. Naruto lantas mempoutkan mulutnya. Sasuke melihat ekspresi Naruto sangat imut saat itu. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Naruto yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang semakin membuat Naruto merinding.

"Wajahmu yang seperti ini membuatku ingin mencium m E" berbisik dengan mengeja kata terakhir yang dianggap sebagai panggilan yang cocok untuk kitsunenya ini. Memandang lurus kearah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti itu, lantas Sasuke langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto yang semerah cerry itu. Naruto terkejut matanya tak sanggup untuk berkedip.

"Itu Balasan mu" berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung, shock dengan kejadian barusan.  
"Hem bibirmu manis juga. Aku ingin menjadikanmu serapan setiap pagiku" berucap sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Tersnyum tipis merasakan kalau ciuman ini ciuman pertama mereka. Naruto sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"dasar teme mesum" teriak naruto memaki Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana, bisa-bisa gendang telinganya pecah.  
"Ciuman pertamaku," menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan dicium Sasuke. "dengan Sasuke" tersenyum senang.  
"yeah, ini artinya dia juga menyukaiku" gembira mengetahui Sasuke membalas cintanya meskipun belum tahu statusnya. Naruto pulang kerumah dengan gembira, tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

Hari-hari Naruto berjalan menyenangkan setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta Sasuke kepadanya. Pernyataannya gak ada romantis-romantisnya. Namun Naruto menganggap Sasuke itu romantis dengan caranya sendiri, dengan cara yang berbeda yang dia tunjukkan. Meskipun Sasuke orangnya dingin dan cuek terhadap Naruto, da itu ternyata sangat perhatian dan hanya Naruto yang menyadarinya. Sasuke jadi sangat protectiv pada apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

#flash back on#

Kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama diatas atap sekolah. Diisi dengan celotehan panjang Naruto tentang kehidupan masa lalunya tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya. Menceritakan kalau dia seorang hacker. Sasuke memang telah mengetahui pekerjaan Naruto itu sejak mendengar nama rubah kesayangannya itu diucapkan oleh ayahnya malam itu.

Menatap Naruto yang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan sayang tanpa menanggapi pembicaraan panjang kitsunenya itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menghentikan perkataannya menoleh pada Sasuke.  
"Ada apa? Kau melihatku separti itu." Tanya Naruto heran. Setelah menatap sapphire milik Naruto, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto menatap lurus kedepan tak menjawab pertanyaan sipirang.  
"Jadilah milikkku" permintaan yang terkesan memerintah itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan mendadak tuli.  
"Apaaa? Maksudmu aku milikmu, seperti kita pacaran, sebagai sepasang kekasih, iya?" tanya Naruto memastikan ucapan sang pujaan hati.

'Apa Sasuke baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku, meskipun aku sudah tau dia itu memang mencintaiku. Tapi apa-apaan dia itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Tidak seperti film drama yang sering ku tonton. Hahaha aku lupa kalau pujaan hatiku uni Uchiha Sasuke, dia kan seorang Uchiha. Menurutku sikap dinginnya itu yang membuatnya special bagiku' batin Naruto berbahagia, berbunga-bunga. Memandangi Sasuke meminta kepastian kalimatnya itu.

"Hn" kening Naruto berkedut. Yang dia tahu kalau seperti ini, hn itu artinya iya. Membuat mulutnya berbentuk huruf o, merasa senang.  
"Benarkah?"  
"Bahkan lebih sekedar pacaran"  
"Apa kita juga akan menikah?"  
"Hn" kedip-kedip Naruto mendengarkan kata ambigu itu lagi. 'Apa? Iya lagi' batinnya mengartikan kata itu.  
" Aa pa kau sungguhan? Aku ini laki-laki dan kita,,, emm" tak dapat menghilangkan keterkejutannya, kini Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto tba-tiba membuat Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Membelalakkan matanya, merasa nyaman dengan ciuman itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Awalnya ciuman mereka itu hanya sekedar kecupan biasa. Naruto menginginkan lebih dan Sasuke menyadari itu. Melepaskan ciuman mereka sebentar, untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengulangi ciumannya, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto dengan tangan kanannya agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Menarik lebih dekat Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka menikmatinya. Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh lidah Sasuke yang bermain di dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto merasakan aroma citrus di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke merasa sangat bergairah saat ini. Merasa sudah cukup lama, mereka menghentikan ciumannya. Memandangi Naruto yang sangat manis saat itu, mengusap air liur yang menempel disudut bibir Naruto. Menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan mencium kepala Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan eratnya.

Bel telah lama berbunyi namun dihiraukan begitu saja oleh mereka.  
"Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku akan selamanya begitu. Sesuatu yang ingin ku jadikan milikku tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana pun caranya akan ku dapatkan." Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengar Naruto saat itu.  
'waw, dia sangat ambisius sekali' batin Naruto bahagia.  
"Suke daisuki"  
"Hn aku tahu"  
"Apa sebaiknya kita masuk kelas sekarang teme?  
"Tak usah"  
"Tapi,,,," Naruto mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Sasuke membuat dirinya menghentikan perkataannya.

"Ha baiklah" Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus rambut Naruto.

# flash back off #

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Naruto ingin mengulangi kejadian itu. Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan di koridor untuk pulang sekolah. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat setengah sore. Naruto pulang terlambat karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya terlebih dahulu.

Menuruni tangga karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan menuju lantai bawah. Diujung tangga Naruto sudah di tunggu oleh Sakon dan teman-temannya. Memilih untuk melewatinya saja tanpa ingin menyapa mereka. Naruto tahu siapa mereka, hanya saja dia malas berhadapan dengan mereka, membuatnya mengingat peristiwa tujuh tahun silam. Untung saja saat ini kyubi sedang tidur, kalau tidak Naruto pasti bersamangat untuk menanggapi mereka.

"Hey rubah, kau menikmati harimu di Tokyo bukan?" ucap Jirobo memulai percakapan.  
"Maaf kalian siapa? Apa kalian mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu ingin memancing amarah mereka.  
" oh jadi kau tidak mengingat kami?"tanya Tayuya.  
"Mau membuatnya mengingat Sakon?" tanya Ukon melirik Sakon dengan seringai terpajang diwajahnya.  
"Ya tentu saja"

Saat itu Naruto telah terkunci tidak bisa bergerak. Lagian Naruto juga tidak ingin memberontak. Menerima pukulan beruntun dari Sakon namun tidak membuat Naruto menjerit atau pun meringis. Naruto sudah kebal dengan luka luar seperti itu. Ukon dan Jirobo juga ikut membuat karya yang indah di tubuh Naruto. Melepasakan kuncian di tubuh Naruto, mereka langsung membantu Sakon menghabisi Naruto. Tayuya hanya sebagai penonton yang menyemangati si pelaku.

Tak mendapati jeritan yang diinginkan, merekapun menghenikan aksinya. Mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum dan tertawa membuat dirinya seperti orang gila.  
"Apa itu tidak sakit bagimu hah?"  
"Ya aku sakit, sangat sakit" ucap Naruto tertawa mengejek.  
"Apa seperti inikah wajah kesakitanmu huh?"  
"hahahaha ya tentu saja" jawab Naruto gembira. "Kenapa? Apa kalian takut, melihat ekspresi kesakitanku yang seperti ini huh?" tanya Naruto tertawa. Mata Naruto kini merah semerah darah dan mereka tak menyadari itu.

"Sakon, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya" Tayuya saat itu mulai merasakan adanya aura tambahan di sekitar mereka.  
"Tenang saja dia hanya menakuti kita"  
"hahahahahaha, tak ku sangka ekpresi kalian lucu sekali. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan?" naruto masih tertawa kesetanan. Sakon memanas. Melayangkan bogeman mentahnya tepat dimuka Naruto yang sedang tertawa, namun tak sempat mengenainya. Naruto lebih dahulu menangkap bogeman tersebut. Memandang tajam ke arah Sakon, dan menghentikan tawanya. Tatapan matanya tajam setajam silet mampu membuat nyali Ukon dan Jirobo ciut. Sakon yang sudah tersulut api kemarahan mulai mengibarkan bendera perang. Menghempaskan bogeman yang ditangkapnya itu ke samping, Naruto langsung memberikan bogeman balasan padanya. Sakon yang tidak memperkirakan kejadian itu akan terjadi lantas terkejut dan tak sempat mengelak. Terhuyung kebelakang, untung saja temannya masih bisa menahan pergerakannya.

Sakon ingin membalas kembali namun ditahan oleh teman-temanya. Menarik mundur Sakon, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.  
"Awas kau bocah sialan" berucap sambil mengusap mulutnya yang berdarah dan memegang hidungnya yang terasa patah."  
"Aku tunggu, hahahahahaha" Naruto tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Naruto tinggal sendirian di koridor. Mencari toilet untuk bisa melihat separah apa luka yang ia terima. Membasuh mukanya kemudian menatap dirinya dicermin.  
" **Ck sial, kenapa aku bisa terlambat. Wajah ku jadi hancur sekarang** "  
"Ya mau bagaimana lagi,"  
" **Tapi tak apa, aku masih bisa membalasnya tadi** "  
""hahahaha ini sangat menyenagkan"  
 **"kau nenyukainya Naru?"  
** "Tentu saja kyuu"

Mereka tak menyadari seseorang telah mendengar percakapan mereka. Sasuke saat itu yang ingin mencuci tangannya menghentikan niatnya karena ada orang yang sedang berbicara. Sasuke tak pernah sekepo ini dengan kegiatan orang lain apa lagi menguping pembicaraan seperti ini. Sasuke merasa itu suara Naruto. Penasaran Sasuke masuk memastikan keadaan.

"Dobe" tak mendapati seseorang selain Naruto lantas membuat Sasuke curiga. Matanya yang tidak indah lagi kini memansarkan warna semerah batu ruby dari mata Naruto yang dilihatnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tanya sasuke khawatir.  
"Aku baik-baik saja"  
"tapi"  
"Luka ini pasti suda sembuh besok"  
"Dasar ceroboh" "Hn 

Mata Naruto saat itu akan kembali berubah ke warna sapphire. Namun seitap kali pergantian itu, Naruto tetap saja tak bisa menahan sakitnya. "Agh" mengerang kesakian Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan perlahan pingsan. Sasuke refleks menarik Naruto yang hampir tergeletak. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto pulang ke apartemenya.

Iruka yang mendapati Naruto pingsan dalam gendongan Sasuke segera menyuruh Sasuke masuk dan membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Sasuke menggantikan baju Naruto yang telah kotor itu dan Iruka mengambil air kompres di dapur. Sasuke sempat tergoda mendapati tubuh mulus Naruto tanpa cacat nan eksotis itu. Menelan ludahnya, Sasuke segera memasangkan Naruto baju. Sasuke merasa bergairah saat ini.

Iruka datang dan mengompres naruto. Setelah selesai Sasuke duduk diruang tamu bersama Iruka. "Sensei, apa ada hal yang tidak ku ketahui tentang Naruto? Tadi aku mersakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya dan matanya. Naruto terlihat seperti bukan dirinya saat itu. Saat aku menyentuhnya aura tadi tiba-tiba menghilang."

"hah ternyata penyakitnya kambuh lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang". Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung menuntut penjelasan pada gurunya.  
"Naruto mengidap penyakit DID. Itu terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Muncul akibat trauma masa kesil. Naruto menciptakan teman bermainnya sekaligus pelindungnya saat dia merasa kesepian."  
"Kepribadian ganda ya" ungkap Sasuke.  
"Dan dokternya berpesan agar berhati-hati pada Naruto yang protektif, dia bisa sangat berbahaya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Penyakitnya tak akan kambuh bila dia merasa aman"

Iruka menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa membantu Naruto untuk sembuh. Setelah mengetahui itu semua, Sasuke berterima kasih dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Dimana Naruto berada disitu ada Sasuke. Mereka seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan. Cup Naruto terkejut. Dirinya yang sedang asyik dengan pemandangan malam hari di Tokyo tiba-tiba mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke.  
"Untuk sarapan pagiku yang terlupakan."

Saat ini mereka sedang berkencan dimalam hari. Suasana dimana Naruto bisa menemukan langit Tokyo penuh dengan bintang. Naruto kagum dengan pemandangan saat itu. Sasuke kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto . Onyx meet sapphire membuat suasana semakin hangat di udara malam yang sejuk ini. Menarik dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Menciuminya lembut namun lama kelaman berangsur dalam dan menghangatkan. Menghentikan ciumannya, Naruto membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam.  
"Selamt ulang tahun Dobe"  
"Kau mengetahuinya, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengingatnya" saat itu sepuluh oktober hari ulang tahun Naruto.  
"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu"  
"Terimakasih" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan langsung dibalas olehnya.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam Sasuke kali ini membuka percakapan.  
"Naruto"  
"Ya"  
"Apa benar kau menderita penyakit DID?"  
"Kau sudah tahu, dokterku memang bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto meyakinkan sasuke.  
"Sungguh?"  
"Tentu saja. Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku Suke setelah mengetahui itu?"  
"ha tentu tidak, aku akan berada selalu didekatmu dan membantumu sembuh dari penyakitmu"  
"Sebenarnya aku menyukai hidupku yang begini, tapi aku juga ingin sembuh" Naruto bingung. Dia suka Kyubi ada, tapi dia juga ingin sembuh.  
"Tak masalah bagiku, jika kau bisa mengendalikannya pasti akan ku bantu".  
"Arigatou Sasuke" Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

 **# SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki #**

Kehidupan Naruto semakin hari smakin berubah. Dia telah bisa mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak membangunan Kyubi. Naruto lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Meskipun begitu aktivitasnya sebagai hacker tetap berjalan. Namun tetap saja ada yang tidak menyukai Naruto. Merasa tidak senang dengan Naruto yang bahagia, Sakon dan teman-temannya tetap mengusik Naruto. Awalnya naruto masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, namun ini sudah keterlaluan, kesabaran Naruto telah kelewat batas.

Malam itu malam Hallowe'en. Sekolahnya mengadakan pesta hallowe'en. Semua siswa menikmati, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Merasa sendirian karena saat ini Sasuke sedang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Teman-temannya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pamannya Iruka tentu saja sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Disaat seperti ini Sakon dan teman-temannya mengganggu ketenangan Naruto yang sedang kesepian. Sakon telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur. 'bermain-main sesekali tak masalah bukan. Lagian aku juga perlu hiburan. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan' batin naruto tersenyum mendapati aksi Sakon sekawan padanya.

Sakon menarik Naruto ke suatu tempat menjauhi pesta. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan laboratorium yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh dan menendang perut Naruto.

"waw lumayan sakit" ucap Naruto dengan mata memerah berusaha berdiri.  
"Apa?" tanya Sakon. Mereka tertawa akhirnya Naruto mengatakan sakit.  
"Ya mari bermain, kalu begitu aku juga aka berbagi rasa sakit ini" Naruto berucap sambil berdiri. Kesal dengan jawaban yang diterimanya lantas Sakon menyerang Naruto habis-habisan. Namun tidak ada satu pukulan pun yang mengenai Naruto. Mereka kelelahan, Naruto justru membalas menyerang mereka, namun tidak kepada Tayuya. Naruto hanya mendorongnya hingga jatuh agar bisa berkumpul bersama dengan temannya.

Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan urusannya segera kembali ke lokasi pesta. Disana dia tidak menemukan Naruto. Mencarinya kesudut pesta dan bertanya pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya.  
"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya sasuke pada Sakura.  
"Sepertinya dia kesana di bawa Sakon dan teman-temanya." Sakura menjukkan arah dimana sakon membawa Naruto. Sasuke berlari meninggalkan pesta dan mengikuti petunjuk yang di beri Sakura. Sasuke takut, bukan karena Naruto akan terluka. Namun sebaliknya Naruto akan melukai orang lain.

Mengambil tabung reaksi yang tidak dipakai kemudian Naruto memecaahkannya. Mengambil pecahan tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Tayuya.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tayuya ketakutan melihat Naruto yang mendekatinya.  
"Aku ingin bermain denganmu pasti menyenangkan bukan?" ucap Naruto menenpelkan pecahan tersebut pada pipi kanan Tayuya. Menggoreskannya perlahan membuat darah segar keluar dari pipinya. Menarik pecahan tersebut menciumi darah yang menempel dan menjilatinya.  
"tidak terlalu, mungkin disebelah sini lebih enak" meletakkan kembali pecahan pada pipi Tayuya yang sebelah kiri. Menarik kasar namun perlahan, membuat Tayuya menjerit tidak tahan dengan sakit yang iya rasakan.

"Sakit,,, tolong hentikan" teriakan kesakitan Tayuya membuat Naruto tertawa.  
"Kau itu apa ha? Kau membuatnya terluka" teriak Sakon berusa menghentika aksi Naruto. Sakon tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya patah.

"Tentu saja aku melukainya. Karena disini Cuma dia yang belum terluka" Naruto masih melanjutkan aksinya.  
"brengsek, hentikan ku bilang hentikan" teriak sakon ingin menghentikan Naruto.  
"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berbagi rasa sakitku. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit bukan? Tapi ini tak seberapa. Lukanya pasti akan sembuh dalam hitungan waktu. Tapi bagaimana dengan lukaku? Ini sangat susah dsembuhkan. Disaat aku berusaha untuk sembuh kalian mengacaukannya."

"Naruto maafkan kami" ucap sakon dengan sangat menyesal. Naruto tdak mendengarkannya lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aksinya pada si gadis.

Rencanya terhenti karena seseorang mencegahnya. Mendapati Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang membuat Naruto melepaskan pecahannya. Membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sangat khawatir terhadapnya. Sakon mendekati Tayuya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru?"  
"Aku hanya bermain" mata Naruto saat ini sudah mulai berangsur normal.  
"Ini bukan permainan, kau melukai mereka" ucap Sasuke dengan lembutnya.  
"tapi,,,,"  
"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi, mengerti! Maafkan aku" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mencium kepalanya. Mata Naruto telah biru kembali. Merasa aman Sasuke melirik Naruto. Naruto tahu maksud Sasuke, dia pun berdiri didepan Sakon sekawan untuk meminta maaf pada mereka.  
"Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sakon dan temannya merasa bersalah. Mereka meminta maaf pada Naruto. "lupakan saja" Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "Aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah" ucapnya manja

"Kau berhasil" membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menghadap pada Sasuke.  
"Tentu saja ini berkatmu"  
"Berkat kita usaha kita"  
"em", menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Naruto tertidur di mobil Sasuke. Tak tega membangunkannya Sasuke memilih menggendong Naruto membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Sasuke merasa de javu, dia membaringkan Naruto dikasur dan menggantikan baju Naruto. Memandangi wajah bahagia Naruto tidur sangat membuatnya senang. Mengecup kening dan bibir Naruto kemudian berbisik. " aku mencintaimu, oyasumi Naruto" Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto, berpamitan pada Iruka dan kemudian meninggalkan aprtemen mereka.

Naruto sekarang telah hidup normal, dia benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitnya. Naruto telah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hidupnya kini teramat ceria, membuat sekelilingnya bahagia.

"Aku beruntung telah memilikimu, berkatmu aku bisa sembuh"  
"Berkat kita"  
"Aku mencintaimu Suke"  
"Aku mencintaimu Naru"

Mereka berciuman dengan hangatnya ditemani oleh sinar rembulan yamg begitu terang. Kebetulan saat itu bulan sedang purnama. Hidup Naruto berubah setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto berani keluar dari zona aman kehidupanya agar berubah. Yakin dengan pilihan yang ditentukan tanpa ragu dan bimbang akan membuatnya bahagia. Pilihan hidupmu akn membuat perubahan pada hidupmu. Begitulah Naruto meyakininya.

 **THE END**

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview fict gaje saya ini. Untuk chap ini kenapa panjang sekali ya? Saya juga bingung, terus updatenya juga lama. Itu karena otak saya yang agak lama menemukan susunan kata untuk melanjutkannya. Giliran udah mau berakhir eventnya barulah saya bisa menemukan kata-kata. Entah kenapa saya menyukai penyakit DID. Aneh bukan. Menurutku terlihat keren jika memiliki sisi yang protektiv namun tidak berbahaya. Hahahaha memang aneh  
Ups maaf jadi curcol deh.

Ok saya tak bosan-bosanya pada reader semua untuk memberikan kritik dan saran yang mendukung perbaikan fict saya.

Terima kasih

Mohon reviewnya...


End file.
